Renegade
by MissShadowBolt
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, the Master left a bit more behind on Earth then destruction. His daughter has spent nearly a century alone, and she's almost given up hope that she would ever know the truth about her real family. Can a certain Captain and a certain Doctor help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on this my lovely readers! I've been batting around this idea for awhile, and I hope you all enjoy this. Note, that this fic will go to some rather sad places, but also sweet ones as well. So, warning, feels dead ahead. Also note that this is still in the editing process.**

**Finally, I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Trust me I've checked. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>'Where Rene asks nicely, Ianto takes a nap, and Jack is a sweetheart.'<em>

* * *

><p>When I was eight, I found out that I was both adopted, and scientifically impossible.<p>

When I was nine, I ran away in search of the truth.

When I was ten, I died, and came back as an adult.

when I was eleven, I decided that rules were stupid, and that by simply existing I broke most of them.

Life has been a game ever since. One that I was eager to cheat at.

0o0o0

I love government organizations. They are so full of _themselves,_ thinking that they can only loose by the hand of an organization bigger than them. Of course they tend not to notice, nor defend against, the one-man space crafts that sail into their weakest points to exploit what they've missed. They are far too high and mighty to worry over such things.

I'm that one-man space craft. My name is Rene, or at least, that's the name I chose, as I could hardly go by my old title after I changed my face, so many years ago. I have chosen to spend my whole life in search of information.

Today I'm searching in Torchwood. Torchwood Three to be precise. The head of which is a mister Captain Jack Harkness, real name unknown. Torchwood is a relatively small organization with no more than five members employed by the company at a time, which makes it quite an oddity when compared to other, larger organizations such as UNIT or MI5.

I had briefly studied the Torchwood crew in some documents pulled from the CIA who kept a surprising amount of intel on the subject. As for why they did, I could hardly guess. Perhaps America was planning to start their own branch? I was keeping an eye on the subject myself. But, anywho, Thier intel had left me with a basic understanding of what I was dealing with, enough to get in, get what I was looking for, then get out.

I arrived at a small, almost dinky looking building, where the entrance to the underground 'hub' was said to be.

My attire consisted of a pair of worn, old jeans with holes in the knees that revealed the neon leggings poking through. I wore a warm violet coat with several buttons and a polar fleece scarf. The coat was more billowy than bulky, but was still large enough to hide my concealed pistol, pocket knife, and a few bits and tricks I had nabbed from my earlier raid through UNIT's storage vaults. My curly brown hair bounced around my shoulders freely, and it well hid my excess of 'emergency bobby pins' that were beneath my locks. I had warm fleece gloves over my hands which held a little secret of their own.

I did my best to look innocent as I knocked on the door of the building. It was six AM and from the research I had done there would only be two people at the organization at this time, Ianto Jones and Captain Jack. The others would show up an hour later at the earliest, so I had to be out before then. Also, I would have to be very careful here if they caught me, they couldn't know that I wasn't fully human. They would consider me alien if they did, then I would be theirs.

A man answered the door, I knew his name to be Ianto. I noted the shape of a gun under his shirt, first line of security it seemed. He wore a smile and had one hand on his wallet as if he were expecting to have to pay for something. Most likely he was expecting a pizza delivery, or whatever takeout humans eat for breakfast.

His smile slipped to confusion when he saw me.

"May I help you?" He asked professionally. He didn't seemed alarmed, and why should he? I appeared to be what in this body? Seventeen at the oldest?

"Are you Mister Ianto Jones?" I asked with a dazzling smile, "my names Rene, I'm very glad to meet you!"

I reached out my gloved hand and he frowned before confusedly shaking it.

"Yes, why...are" He didn't get any further than that before he fell in a heap at my feet, victim to my anesthetic gloves. Satisfied with my work, I stepped around him, closing the door and nabbing a jacket that was hanging off a chair and throwing it over the man like a blanket. I pulled my glove off and slipped it into my pocket before placing my bare fingers to the sleeping mans neck. His pulse was normal for a sleeping human, his breathing was low and steady. He'd be fine in an hour, and from the bags beneath his eyes, a little nap would do him some good. I poked around in his pocket next and managed to find his security pass, which would serve as my ticket in.

Next, I stood and from my pocket I drew my tech scrambler, a little metal pipe that temporarily blocked all internet and broadcasting equitment in the area, making it only assessable with use of a code that could only be given by the tech scrambler itself. I started it up, listening to the satisfying buzz that reverberated from the device. The lights flickered at the invisible pulse. Good, I had control of the system and all communications now. All I needed was a computer with the data I required.

There was a computer in the upper room, but it was unlikely that I would find what I needed there. No, the real info would be below.

I pulled from my hap harzard, always shifting mind, a map of Torchwood that I had studied beforehand. Just an image really, nothing more than a memory, but the map was clear in my head as if I was holding it I front of me.

Next I walked easily for the hub entrance, scanning Ianto's card on the almost hidden scanner on the wall, and sweeping the tech scrambler over it to make it work.

0o0o0

"Eep!" I made a mad dash for what I hoped to be the main room, narrowly escaping what seemed to be a pterodactyl swooping down to eat me. Okay, I was not expecting that one. The CIA didn't know everything apparently...

Soon I reached the main room, breathing somewhat heavily from the shock of nearly being Dino-chow. What I saw in the room didn't calm me down.

Before me I saw the computers, they were quite elaborate and secure looking, and I couldn't wait to crack them. A wild grin spread across my childish features as I bounced for the system. My heartbeats sped, and my hands shook. This could be it. I could finally learn what I was! I could finally figure out who my parents were, where my home planet was and everything else! Maybe I could go home. Whatever information explained my family was wiped from every data base everywhere. But everybody said, if I was looking for sacred information that no one should know, this, Torchwood, was the only place that could have it.

It took a lot of planning, and lying, and cheating, and pain to get here. But hopefully, it would all pay off.

I sat in the computer chair, activating the devices before me with a wave of my Tech Scrambler. The computers zipped to life and I began searching, digging through files and taking care not to disturb any of the systems and programs that were on them, as Torchwood's computer expert, Tosh, had obviously put quite a bit of heart and time into the system. It would be cruel of me to destroy any of it. Cruel was something I strived to never be. Cocky, and annoying sure, but never cruel.

I managed to find a database with every listed alien that Torchwood had happened upon. I typed in some key words first, 'two hearts' 'changing faces' 'natural telepath' 'humanoid' and 'natural hypnotist'. But as my hand hovered over the 'enter' key, I froze. Someone was right behind me and closing in. I could feel it.

Naturally, my instincts threw me off the computer chair. My feet hit the floor and I turned to face a man, taking a calm, ready to run, stance. Captain Jack Harkness stood silently, not moving to draw his gun, but with his hand placed causually over it.

Several emotions danced on his face, a hint of anger, a dash of curiosity, a bit of amusement, and equal parts annoyance and something like shock that I couldn't quite place.

But I could hardly focus on that because he was weird. Something seemed to bend around him and distort his very being in a way that I couldn't describe. He seemed to almost glow with a golden energy, but if I tilted my head correctly, the glow would stop. He felt just so off. Something in my mind whispered 'impossible,' 'dangerous,' and 'absolute.' Something in my mind told me that this strange man was a fact. An unchangable...thing. And his unchangable thingyness was giving me a headache.

"So," the absolute man spoke with a certain charm, "do you want to tell me why you're here before I arrest you?"

My heart sunk, a stabbing pain hit me in the gut, I had failed, and I felt like I was going to cry. But instead I switched into plan B. Asking nicely.

I pressed my hands firmly in my pockets so he couldn't see that they were shaking and I grinned. "Oh," I said happily, "is this your agency? I apologize for the intrusion, have to look up a few things then I'll be right out of your hair, ya? My names Rene by the way! Hello!" I gave him a little wave before turning back to the computer, my long coat dancing about my feet in a flurry. I brought my hand to a rest over my firearm in a way that I'm sure he noticed.

The man raised his brow, I felt his hand on my shoulder as he spun me around to face him, "you sneak into my organization, drug my assistant, hack my computers, than just expect me to let you gather data and run? I don't think so." He glared and I switched into plan C.

The man was immortal, if the records were true. I should simply shoot him and run, he'd be out long enough for me to escape.

However...if I wanted the information, one way or another I would have to stay, as there was no chance in me getting back in after this. Maybe plan C should be to allow him to capture me. But I'd be at the disadvantage of being a prisoner, and therefore not at liberty to demand information. But I might get something.

Maybe I hadn't thought this out all the way.

I needed to know. This was my last chance. I could die here, easily, in the hands of government alien hunters. But I was utterly alone in the universe, I had nearly lost the game. What would it matter if I did die here?

I took a deep breath, "right," I sighed, "I should have expected as much. If it makes any difference, sir, I surender. And ask, as your...prisoner," I chocked on the word , never once had I willingly became someone's prisoner, I didn't like it. "please, I'm asking, give me the information I need." I stared at his energy distorted form, feeling too dizzy to try to hypnotize him into doing what I wanted, and instead boring my blue eyes into his own. I tried to translate my one hundred or so years of life, and pain, and want, and desperation to know who I was into my gaze. I tried to let him know that all I wanted was to learn.

The man sighed, "hand over your weapons and have a seat. I'll help you kid, but only because you remind me of someone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who! On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Where Jack asks questions, Rene is dramatic, and the team shows up<em>

* * *

><p>I almost wrapped the absolute man in a flying hug, and I would have to, if I weren't more or less being taken into his custody and was in the process of handing over all my weapons.<p>

The man still had his hand on his gun, and I said very calmly to him, "will I get my stuff back?" Ugh, that was the thing about this young body, tempered with teenage angst and a liking for material possessions. But I still had to know.

The man tilted his head, "maybe if you cooperate."

I frowned, if this went wrong I would have to steel my stuff back, going quietly was still an experimental thing to me, and I was likely to jump ship at first sign of trouble. I drew my gun, keeping my finger away from the trigger and holding it over the desk, pointed away from both of us. Jack watched me carefully as I let the mag fall to the desk and popped the bullet in the chamber. I presented my gun to him, showing the man that it was clear. He took it from me.

"Nice nine millimeter." He said, observing my gun and holding the cool metal grip. "What's its name?"

"Lori." I responded instantly, keeping the worried knot that had formed in my throat out of my voice.

"Ah. I'll take care of her. Don't you worry." He assured.

I gritted my teeth to keep my lip from quivering and brought out my knife next, handing it over to the Captain, and with it another level of control. Then I put down my gloves, which could still knock a person out if brought in contact with the skin, I told Jack not to touch the fingertips. Last I relinquished a can of pepper spray.

"That's all my weapons." I informed truthfully.

"Your scrambler as well. I would like my communications back." Jack said. "Also any other alien tech you may have brought with you. Or just tech in general, hand over your phone too."

I had to actively try not to bolt for the door, as I was now beginning to feel cornered and small and claustrophobic. I fidgeted a bit, but dumped my pockets on the desk. Bits and pieces of metal greeted the desk top and mixed into the array of foreign technology was my phone and tangled earbuds.

Jack nodded, he moved to my side and took my coat, which I shrugged off with no protest. No protest to him at least. On the inside I was begging myself not to stay as the feeling of being trapped slowly began to eat at me. I hoped my fear wasn't showing.

I made no sudden moves as the government agent gathered my things, restored his systems with a flick of my scrambler, and walked my items across the room, placing them neatly in a nearby desk drawer before locking it with a code that I easily caught by watching his hand flick across the buttons. Nine seven four two one six. I let out a small breath of relief, I knew the code, and however small, that was still some control of the situation.

He returned and gestured to a chair that was pulled up next to the computer.

"You can sit now." He informed.

I complied. Taking to looking at the distorted man eagerly and occupying my mind with what I would learn rather than my suffocating situation.

"Now," the man began, sitting in the computer chair next to me and speaking as if I were the kid I looked like, and at the moment, felt like, rather than the impossible adult my true age would suggest. "Before I decide to give you any information, I'm going to have to question you. It's standard practice for prisoners. We can do it here, and now, or I can take you to a cell until my usual interrogator gets here. Your choice."

Eighty three years of life and the most frightening thing I could possibly imagine was a jail cell. I near had a panic attack simply thinking about it.

Once more I fidgeted, "I'll answer whatever you ask me." I said quietly.

"Truthfully?" The man clarified, I saw in his eyes a certain worry for me. Possibly the worry was because I didn't seem the type to give up too easy and my whole 'doing as he says' thing seemed suspicious. If so, he was right to suspect. I was doing this because I had to know, not because I didn't have my choice of escaping.

I nodded, "truthfully." I said. That was a lie of course. I would answer truthfully to a point. If his question crossed too many lines, I would have no trouble fudging the truth or playing dumb, or even making things up if I had to.

"Right. First question, what's your name?" His hands flew over the keyboard as he spoke, he opened a search engine of sorts along with a word document to keep track of my answers.

"Rene." I said simply.

"Rene..." He prompted.

"Just Rene. It's the name I chose, and the name I stay with."

Jack looked skeptical, but recorded my response, then asked, "How long ago did you choose the name?"

I looked at him smugly, "seventy three years ago. Almost to the date."

The man frowned, but wrote down the response. "How old are you?"

"At the moment, I have three ages, I could be any of them, depending on how you look at it." I said offhandedly, observing my fingernails with a bored expression for effect.

"Give me all three of them. And the reasons why you have them." The man didn't seem overly surprised like I was hoping. It was always fun to tell humans things about myself and watch them squirm in confusion. But Jack...he seemed to be desensitized to weird things. That was no fun.

I sighed, "Well, this body is four years old. Although, I look around eighteen." Alright, I looked more seventeen or sixteen, but anyway, "So four and eighteen would be my first two ages. As for how long I've existed as a consciousness, that would be eighty three years. Next question?" I sat criss cross in the chair, trying hard to keep my cool.

"So you've changed bodies. How many times have you done that?"

"Twice." I said slyly.

He recorded. "Right, what species are you? Don't try telling me your human, because your not."

This struck a cord. I looked at him with my eyes cold, "You know I'm not human? Good. Than you know as much as I do on the subject, maybe more. Your guess is as good as mine."

"So you don't know?"

I sighed, exasperated, "Nope." I popped the 'p'.

I could hear him type out my response. "Right, so, why are you here?"

I couldn't help but glare. Our conversation thus far should have told him exactly why I was here, looking through the alien database at a secure government building, with no knowledge of what I was. Of course if his question was 'so that's why you came here, to discover who you are' that would have given me the perfect out if that weren't the truth. He was just covering his bases.

"You have to ask? I want to learn about who I am. This is the last place I can possibly think to search."

He nodded knowingly, typing my response.

The interrogation continued on, questions about my current alliances-nobody-where I was living-motel rooms, mostly-past work I had done-worked in a shop for awhile, with occasional hacking jobs preformed for the highest bidder-and other things of that nature. Jack was careful to ask only tame questions, nothing that went over the line too much. Something that I was thankful for. But I knew he was waiting to address the big things, such as how I changed faces, and bits about my biology or family.

Soon we were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team.

Jack had just asked me about my tech scrambler and where it came from, and I was about to spurt my first lie of the interview, when the door opened.

"Jack," came a female voice, "Ianto's not at his station, and...who's that?"

Jack gave a charming smile and stood to greet Gwen, keeping an eye on me the entire time of course, "Morning Gwen. This," he gestured to me, "Is Rene, the eighteen year old girl who walked through our security this morning. Ianto's fine by the way, sleeping in my bed."

Gwen raised her brow and smiled slyly but said little on the his comment. "How'd she get in?" She asked finally.

This left me smiling as I waited for the befuddlement that came with stories of my master hacking skills and near flawless operation, which included evading becoming a crazed dinosaurs lunch. But it never came.

"I'll explain later." Jack the party pooper informed. "Has Owen arrived yet?"

Gwen nodded, "yes,"

At this I tensed, Owen was Torchwood's chief medical examiner, a doctor of sorts. Me and my impossible biology tried to avoid people in the medical field at all costs, plus I, and any sane person in my opinion, hated medical offices. They made my stomach turn.

"Good, call him in and have him give Rene a medical exam, I want a full report." Jack ordered.

I clenched my teeth as if the action would defend me. Gwen nodded and left to go find Owen.

This left me alone with Jack, and no information that would be given in the immediate future. Had he tricked me? Did I put too much faith in a man who wasn't really going to help me, just take me as a prisoner? Despite myself, I did feel hurt.

I looked him in the eyes with all my hurt and heartsbreak. "So, I suppose the deal is off then?" I asked quietly, passing my glance to the computer that almost told me who I was, that almost fixed my life. I suppose I didn't deserve to know anyway. I was too tricky, too young even with my age, and too damn emotional. I brought my knees to my chest, perching myself on the computer chair and studying the floor.

Jack sighed, "kid, I usually am one for dramatics myself," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "but really it's uncalled for. You'll get your information, I just want to be fairly certain of a few things before I help." He put a hand on my shoulder, restoring some of my hope and helping my now swirling emotions to calm.

The door opened again, and i looked up to see a rather grumpy looking man walking in.

I found myself mere minutes later being walked from the room.

**Alright, chapter two is up! I'm worried I made Rene a bit too angsty, but I'm just giving her as a character a solid emotional state to stand on that I can build on throughout the story, by the end of this all she'll be more adult. Please review!**


End file.
